


Darling

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku





	Darling

*****

Eight years old.

"You shouldn’t be seen with me..”

Loki snorted, “why?” he asked raising an eyebrow as you looked up at him from the dirt. 

You rolled your eyes, “cause.. you’re you.”

Loki scoffed and held his hand out to you, looking after the group of boys that he had run off mere moments ago. Well, he grinned Thor running after them, “that means nothing.”

You sighed, “well, your parents are gonna be angry.”

You stared in awe at his smirk, his chin lifting defiantly, “well, then you do not have the slightest inkling as to who I am!”

***

Fourteen years old.

“Now, now Y/N-” Loki held his hands in front of you, Thor beside him, “You must calm down-”

“Loki, if you cannot-”

“Shut your mouth brother,” Loki bit out staring at awe at you, little flickering lights floating around you, as if you called them forth.

Thor never let his eyes off you, it was entrancing... He had known, Loki had told him, you had told him. Black magic. It was why you pushed them away, though really, how were you to keep them away? “If father-”

“I said quiet!” Loki cried out, “if those men hadn’t laid a hand on her!” he growled angrily eyes flickering to the men that were sprawled across the floor. He had heard your screams, screams that reverberated throughout his skull. Thor had caught him when he nearly keeled over. “Darling, Y/N, darling listen to my voice.” They had come, running as fast as they could, Loki opening a few portals till he finally found you.

Darkness seeped out of you, swallowing the small flickering lights that surrounded you, he reached out, Thor catching his hand as electricity popped and sizzled. “Brother, we have yet to come across anyone that is like her.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, it seemed the darkness was swallowing you. “I will not leave her brother.”

His body slamming into yours caused you to cry out, the scream echoing off the nearby walls. Thor grimaced, a shout tearing its way up his throat as the inky black darkness exploded, muting all noise.

That was the day they witnessed your power. The day they finally understood the fear you carried with you always. The day they threw themselves at you without hesitation.

Thor’s laughter was the first thing you heard. Loki whispering in your ear, his words making your chest tighten, tears springing to your eyes. “I have you, we have you, come back to us.”

***

Sixteen.

Your mother passed away, in her sleep, leaving you alone. Thor and Loki had been there, ordering a few guards to help. Her burial had been simple. 

Quiet. The only witness’ the four remaining guards and the two men that refused to leave your side.

“Why are you here?”

Loki glanced your way, bright blue eyes curious, “what do you mean? Where else would we be?”

“Your mother was a handsome woman, kind and never turned us away when we came and burdened her doorstep.” Thor added from your other side.

You hiccuped, tears tracking down your cheeks as you struggled to swallow the cries, “you don’t owe me anything... I can do this alone.”

You felt Loki’s slender fingers wrap around your waist, Thor’s thick ones falling on your shoulder. “You do not have to darling,” Loki hummed both men stepping in close to you.

Grief swamped you, if not for them, you would be alone.

Loki’s lips ghosted across your cheek, Thor turned as the three of you heard it, Loki pulled you closer to his side as his brother stepped away. He already knew, the all father had found them here in the woods.

“Loki!” you gasped peeking over your shoulder.

Long slender fingers caught your chin and you met his gaze. “Do not worry about it, let our brother handle him. There is a much more important matter to attend to here.”

A woman stopped by your side, “Loki, please stay and comfort her, one should not be alone on such a day. I will deal with your father, Thor will stay as well. I will have food and other necessities arranged to be brought out.”

Her kindness washed over you and as her arms wrapped around you there was no stopping the tears and sobs that you had held back. You gasped as Loki pulled you from his mothers arms, unable to stop you from wrapping yourself around him. “Quiet, I have you, I have you...”

Thor pulled Frigga back, black tendrils wrapping around you both. “Mother!”

She turned wide eyes on him, “Thor!”

“She will not harm us mother.”

Pursing her lips she glanced back at the two of you, watching as Loki hushed you, the darkness disappearing as his hands ran up and down your back, “very well. I will keep my word, but be on your guard around her.”

***

Eighteen.

You rolled your eyes as you spotted Loki leaning against the tree a few yards out away from the small cottage. The woman that had come to you pulled her hood further up, turning away from the Prince of Asgard. “Come then!” you called quietly turning your back to him and stepping into your home. “It has been some time since you’ve come.”

Loki quickly wrapped you up in his arms, face burying into your neck, he inhaled your scent lips seeking skin. “Mmmm, listen, do not say anything till I finish speaking.” You tensed in his arms and they tightened around your waist. “Father is throwing a get together tonight..”

“Loki-”

“Quiet now, mother wishes to meet you officially, not behind some random mask, darling,” he paused, turning you, his hands cupping your face and tilting it back so that he could meet your gaze. “Darling, there is something I want to ask of you tonight, if you would but attend.”

You could feel your body lighten at his words, you nodded worried that your voice would betray you. All this time it had just been Thor, Loki and you. And now.... now he wanted to.. your eyes widened and you took a step back, “Loki! If your father finds out about us-”

His hands found your waist again, “I will deal with it.”

“Loki you cannot!!” 

He shook his head, ever present smirk in place, “darling, when will you stop doubting me?”

“It is not that I doubt you, I just,” he held fast to you, pulling you closer every time you attempted to pull out of his arms. “If they find out-your name will be sullied!! People talk about me, my reputation Loki!!”

He chuckled shaking his head, “do you know whom you speak to?”

You growled lightly, but he sealed his lips over yours and you forgot your argument.

~~

“All father,” Loki stepped before his father Thor standing stiff beside him. He wondered what this was about, he had to meet you yet, he had sent you a dress and he was impatient to see you. “Excuse me?” he asked refocusing on what Odin had just uttered, it was lunacy.

The man looked to Frigga, “I said it is a perfect match and your wedding will be a beneficial joining and utmost importance to an alliance.

Loki glanced at Thor who avoided him, “you are making a jest father.”

“I have said no such thing.”

The world had gone mad, his father had succumbed to madness, “I will absolutely not be getting married to some plain woman just to further your politics!”

“Loki!” Frigga stood.

“You will do as I say, there is no room for argument.”

“Brother-” Thor caught his arm as he stepped towards their father, meeting his gaze. 

Loki tore away from him, face a mask of betrayal which shook Thor to his core, “you knew?!” he hissed, anger coursing through him. Thor closed his eyes as Loki turned and ran from the room.

Odin quickly demanded the guards follow, “WAIT!!” Thor bellowed, “father, let him alone for a few, he will come around.”

“Our son has a right mind, let Loki think, he will come to his senses.” Frigga added. 

“Very well,” Odin nodded softening under his wives hands.

~~

“Loki, what is wrong?” you asked his arms trembled as he held you. Worry had filled you as you stood out in the gardens, the mask that had come had kept your identity hidden from the guards, the royal invitation you held had gotten you into the palace. Yet, the guard that had let you had seen you to the garden, instructing you to wait there.

Loki had promised to meet you beforehand and as the night drew on you worried he would not show. You dropped your head, hair falling in loose coils around your face and that is how he found you. 

Shoulders slumped, head down, hand slipping under your chin he lifted it till your eyes met his. Chest swelling when your face lit up and a smile was bestowed upon him. “Never bow your head, to no one, especially not to me.”

You grinned wider as he pulled you up, lips meeting yours. In his arms you felt safe. Nothing could touch you. Yet, what was this? This nervous energy coming off of him? “Loki, tell me, what bothers you so?”

You voice was but a whisper in the night that had descended upon the two of you. “I have something to tell you...”

You smiled up at him, he had hinted at this before, your heart fluttered with blooming hope, hope and love.

“My father has arranged for me to be married-”

“What?!” you felt a rock sink in the pit of your stomach, bile rose up in your throat.

“Darling, listen, I will find a way out of it!” he caught your hands as you backed away, head shaking eyes closing, “Please Y/N I beg of you-”

“To  _wha_ t Loki?!” you asked tears already brimming, how could you have hoped? Hoped and  _believed_  that your love could be?! After years of friendship, whispered words, stolen touches, you had known it could not be. Why had you let him make you think it was possible?! “Loki, no!” you pulled, tugging at your hands, begging him to release you, “let me go!” you gasped the amount of pain that tore through you more than you could handle. “LOKI!” you cried shoving at his chest.

Darkness slammed into him with such force it sent him flying back, you watched as he landed in a heap at the entrance of the garden, Thor rounding the corner and immediately kneeling by his brother, he looked up at you, and you tore yourself away. 

Running through the gardens, ignoring the sting of branches as they tore at your dress and skin. Darkness surrounded you, little lights flickering around you, bursting out of you as you cried out in a rage.

You didn’t ask to have it. Yet, they cursed you. You didn’t want their hands on you, yet they tore at your clothing and pushed you down. Sobs wrenched from your throat as you could barely remember your mothers scent and her voice. Darkness surrounded you, consuming the lights around you.

‘ _Darling_...’ 

You tripped, sprawling onto the grass, vision blurry, attempting to control your breathing, control the darkness that threatened to consume you. Loki had taught you that. grabbing fistfuls of grass and dirt you lifted your head and cried out to the heavens above you.

~~

Loki gasped as he sat up, Thor’s hands on his shoulders to steady him. He groaned as he attempted to stand, “still now brother, I have sent the guard after her. They will bring her back an-”

“Idiot! She will kill them!” he screamed already on his feet, blindly running, waving his hand in front of him he stepped through, knowing Thor would be on his heels, “stop them from coming any further!” he demanded as he slowed. “Y/N... darling..”

You turned, there was so much darkness it created a black-hole around you, effectively swallowing every bit of light around you, seeming to swallow the air itself, muting all sound. Loki reached out, your eyes falling on his outstretched hand.  _‘I lov-’_  you began and Loki blinked.

Thor froze, Loki released the breath he had held and frantically looked around. “No,” the word slipped past his lips. “No, no, nononOnoNo,  _ **NOOOOO**_!!!” his howl reverberated in the darkness, the darkness that had swallowed you up in the blink of an eye. 

Thor watched as his brother dropped to his knees, sobs shaking his body as the guard watched on.

‘ _Darling-_ ’

****

A/N: scream at me or don’t, up to you.


End file.
